Legacies
by Boogalee99
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Lightwood. Call me Lizzie and I will kill you. My brother, Nicholas, and I are going to live with our Uncles Gideon and Gabriel, and I am not happy about it. Especially when an extremely annoying Herondale takes an interest in me and a Downworlder group called the Circle is out to get me. You gotta love Shadowhunters. Post Clockwork Princess, T to be safe.
1. Attack

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey people! So this is a fanfiction about Will and Tessa's children, plus an OC or two. About 20 years after Clockwork Princess. Will and Tessa are married, and Jem has completed his transformation into a Silent Brother.**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices, only my OCs and the plot!**

Chapter 1- Attack

I groaned as the old buggy bounced around another corner. The familiar clip clop of hooves was drowned out here and there by the infernal buzzing of those demonic new automobiles. Their engines were incredibly loud and annoying, like 10 hives worth of bees all flying into your ear. I clucked my tongue impatiently at our slow process.

My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Lightwood. I am 18, and I am _not _a patient person.

I impulsively pushed my copper hair out of my golden eyes and glared at my half brother, Nicholas, who was sitting across from me, amusement in his green eyes.

Our mother was pregnant with me when her first husband died. She abandoned him and his name, and then married Nick's father, Elias. About five years after she had married Elias, he unexpectedly passed away. Our dear_, dear_ mother, the twice-widowed Tatiana Lightwood, was driven mad.

And now, 10 years after Elias's death, our mother had been committed to an insane asylum.

Leaving us to live with some Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Gideon, people I had never even heard of before.

The carriage jogged over another bump, and I nearly yelled out in frustration.

"Calm down, Lizzie, we must be almost there," my brother said, the tremble of his delicate tenor voice sending waves of relaxation down my spine. I instantly gave him my best death glare, which I managed to make intimidating despite the voluminous yellow skirts of my day dress. I smirked as he cringed in terror.

"I will _not _calm down!" I replied nastily. If I had a book in my hand, as I normally did, I would have slammed it on the seat next to me. "We are going off to live with supposed _family_ that we never knew we had, we had to sell nearly everything to pay for Mum's bills, and now I have to pee incredibly badly! And don't call me Lizzie!" I snapped as an afterthought.

Nick grinned. I resisted the urge to give in. Nick was, as my friends used to say, fairy tale handsome. His blonde hair had a permanent windswept look, and his bright green eyes glittered with intelligence and compassion. He had one of those faces that made you trust him instantly. I scowled, and Nick grinned wider.

"Lizzie, just relax," he urged. He kicked his feet up on the bench beside me and put his hands behind his head. He heard my grunt of disapproval and rolled his eyes. "Like you're the perfect image of manners, sitting there, like a boy on the football field." He laughed when my scowl deepened and I sat up straight, pulling my legs together.

Suddenly, the buggy bounced to a stop, and Nick pulled aside the curtain on the window. "Funny, I don't see anyone-" He was stopped short as there was a loud bump and a yell from the driver's seat. There were the muffled sounds of a scuffle, and then silence.

After a few moments, I asked Nick, "Do you think they are gone?" To my irritation, my voice shook a little.

"Maybe," he said uncertainly. He began to open the door and yelled as a hand shot in the carriage and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him out.

"Nicholas!" I screamed, and leapt out of the door. A scene of utter dismay reached my eyes. The carriage was surrounded by 5 men, two of which were holding onto my struggling brother. There was a dirty gag knotted over his mouth, muffling his cries, which increased in volume and in frequency when he saw my. Beyond the men, I could see the prostrate form of our carriage driver, bloodied and defaced. I winced in sympathy.

One of the men stepped forward, hissing at me. Wait a minute…

Hissing?

He grinned maliciously at me, revealing fangs and a long forked tongue, like a snake. "Lookee here boys!" he said, his scaly, slimy voice setting my hair on end. "Looks like we have a little girly on our hands!" His goons all laughed with him, and I felt my temper beginning to snap.

Vaguely, I noticed that there was something animalistic about each of them. The two that were holding my brother each had rabbit ears, the leader had his snake fangs and tongue, one of the others had scales going up the sides of his face, and the last one and whiskers and clawed hands.

I completely snapped. I began to rant at them. Not my brightest move, but it definitely caught them off guard. "You idiotic beasts!" I practically screamed. I distantly saw them all flinch. "You think that you can just take my brother and have your way with me? Well, you are wrong! I was already having the absolute worst day of my life before you came along, and you are _not _going to make it worse!" I took off one of my heavy soled traveling boots and Whiskers hesitated uncertainly for a moment before his leader shot him a glare. They all began to advance on me, except for the Rabbits, who were still holding a still-struggling Nick.

With a yell, I pulled me arm back and flung my boot at Whiskers. The heel nailed him in his big pink nose and he cried out in pain. I smirked in satisfaction for a moment, and then his friends were on me.

The animal men weren't very bright. With Whiskers down for the count momentarily, Scales and Snake had each decided to rush me from either side. They ran with their heads down and arms outstretched, not even watching where they were going. I let out an incredulous laugh as I sidestepped at the last minute and they crashed into each other. I thought that people were only that dim in books!

They each landed flat on the bottom, rubbing their head with a dazed look in their eyes.

The Rabbits looked around uncertainly, three of the teammates taken down by a little girl. Their eyes flickered to the three I had taken down. Whiskers was sitting on the ground, pitifully rubbing his probably broken nose. Visible goose eggs were rising on Scales and Snake, and they each looked like they were about to pass out.

Making a split second decision, one Rabbit punched Nick, knocking him out. I felt my anger rising again, but as the Rabbits advanced on me, I felt strong arms encircle me from behind. "Pretty girl has her thorns!" Whiskers laughed humorlessly. "Let's see if all of her is sharp!"

I screamed as he ripped open the seams at the back of my dress, and again as he tore the lacing on my corset. Terror filled me as I realized what he was planning. I screamed louder. Distantly, I heard a thump, like someone falling from a tree.

"Well now, that's no way to treat a pretty girl, is it?" I heard a cheeky, deep voice behind me say.

Whiskers whirled around, taking me with him, and I sucked in a breath as I saw my savior.

He was incredibly handsome, making me dislike him instantly. Pretty boys had always gotten on my nerves. They seemed to think that they were privileged for some reason.

He had inky black hair and stormy gray eyes. Tall and lithe, he was thin yet muscular. His eyes had the familiar glint of mischief in them, like my brother's. His features were delicate, almost like an elf from one of my stories.

He shot me a grin. "I am here to rescue you!" he called gallantly to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Buzz off! I can handle this!" I called. He laughed incredulously.

"I wouldn't be much off a gentleman if I did that! Aren't you a damsel in distress?" he asked politely.

Great. A gallant prince has come to my rescue. Heavy sarcasm.

"I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle it. Have a nice day!" I gave him a flirtatious grin, and his eyes widened.

"How could I, knowing I had left a pretty maiden in the hands of a nasty warlock?"

Whiskers gave me a great squeeze, forcing the air out of my lungs. He had been watching our exchange with confused eyes, but the boy's words had brought him back to reality.

"Quiet!" he barked. "No one is going anywhere!" His eyes narrowed as he saw black marks creeping past the neck line of the boy's shirt. "Nephilim!" he practically spat. "You had no right to interfere!"

The boy pulled a silver dagger from his belt and twirled it expertly. "I had every right," he replied calmly. "The second you attacked their carriage, you broke the Accords." With a sigh, he threw the dagger over my shoulder, lodging it in the chest of Scales. Scales gasped, coughed some blood, and then fell over.

The boy looked over his shoulder. "Oi! Jonathan!" He called. "Get your lazy butt over here! I actually found some action!"

"Oh really? Does it include scandal and heartache?" I heard a drawling voice behind the boy say. There was a thump as a man dropped from a tree and looked uninterestedly at the scene around him.

"No, my boy!" the black haired boy called. "A good old fashioned scuffle!"

Jonathon rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that they were the same color green as Nick's, complimenting his dark brown hair nicely. "Really James, warlocks don't truly count as a fight."

"Oh, but Jon!" James cried gleefully. "This time we get to rescue a damsel!" Jon rolled his eyes yet again. Distractedly, I wondered if his eyes ever got stuck like that, he rolled them so often.

With a sigh, Jon took a pair of twin throwing daggers out of his belt and flung them towards the Rabbits. His aim was true, and he took them down, nailing them each in the heart. I heard Whiskers's breathing quicken with fear, and his grip on me tightened. The two boys began to advance on us, but Whiskers clamped a hand on my mouth and pulled out a thin dagger, holding it to my throat.

"One more step, and I slit her throat!" He threatened. The boys immediately stopped.

"This is my right! The circle will rise! It will destroy those of the angel!" Was this guy insane?

"I will begin with this girl!"

Rage boiled inside of me. Did he really think that I wouldn't do anything about this? Well, he was in for a rude awakening.

Smirking behind his hand, I stuck out my tongue and licked it. When he pulled his hand away in disgust, I stomped hard on his foot and bucked my head back. I heard a crack that must have been his nose, and he staggered away, dropping the dagger. I twisted out of his grip and turned around, driving my knee up into his groin. He instantly dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. In the heat of the moment, I grabbed at his dropped dagger and plunged it into his heart.

I turned away from him, feeling numb. I had just _killed_ someone. I tried to wipe the burning blood off of my hands. I looked up to see the two boys staring at me curiously. "Is she a shadowhunter?" the brown haired man asked.

"No, we would see her marks if she was," said the gray eyed one. What were their names again?

Oh, yes. Jon and James.

My vision began to blur and I stumbled forward. One of the boys, James, I think, caught me. "Whoa there," he said soothingly. He pulled me into his arms and I leaned into him, grateful for the stability. "No need to cry, it's alright."

I sniffed. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. Realizing my tears seemed to break a dam, and I began to sob. James soothingly smoothed my hair down my back.

I can't believe it.

I had _killed someone_.

I pulled away from James, wiping away my tears. "I'm fine," I muttered stubbornly. James eyed me uncertainly. Shaking away whatever thoughts he had been thinking, he walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"My name is James Herondale," he said. I put my hand in his, and giggled when he brought it to his lips. "A pleasure to meet such a fiery young maiden." I slapped him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't very polite!" But I was grinning. "My name is Elizabeth Lightwood, call me Lizzie and I will kill you." James laughed, but his friend seemed to choke.

"Did you say Lightwood?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, why?" I asked, puzzled.

He shook himself, then walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Jonathon Lightwood."

I surveyed him. "Did you just say Lightwood?" I pulled out a letter from my supposed Uncle Gabriel. "'My son Jon will meet you and take you to our home.'"

Jonathon's eyes widened. "Cousin Eliza? But where is Nick?" I nodded over to where Nick was still unconscious. Recognition flooded Jon's eyes. "He looks just like Father!" He started towards Nick, but I pulled on his arm. When he looked at me curiously, all I did was shake my head.

"First, what are you?"

Amusement entered James's eyes, making my dislike for him curdle. "We, my dear friend, are Nephilim."

**So, did you like it? Please, let me know. I really have no idea where this is going to go. Please review!**

**~Boogalee**


	2. Deja Vu

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey! So, liking my story so far? Thanks to faeriegirl12, .Dot, and Demonhuntress13 for following and/or favoriting. Also, thanks to faeriegirl12 for the only review I got. It was super helpful!**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infernal Devices, only Elizabeth and Nick and the plot.**

Chapter 2- Deja Vu

_Amusement entered James's eyes, making my dislike for him curdle. "We, my dear friend, are _Nephilim_."_

I stared at him. Not only was he an egomaniac, he was crazy. "Nephilim? Like fallen angels?" I asked incredulously.

"Now, while we may look like angels, we are half angel, half man," James replied cheerfully. Jonathon rolled his eyes, then came over to me.

"Eliza, we can explain everything when we get home. Right now, your brother is in serious need of help," he said evenly, looking me calmly in the eyes. I felt my nerves relax. There was something about him that made him feel like family. Him I trusted.

I just wasn't so sure about his friend.

Jon was still speaking. "James, why don't you and Miss Lightwood go over and make sure that the carriage is okay to ride. It will be better if we don't have to lug Mr. Lightwood all the way to the Institute on foot." James nodded his approval, and Jon moved off towards my brother.

I watched distantly, numbly. The conversation had taken the last of the energy out of me, and I was swaying where I stood. James said something, then crinkled his eyebrows and walked over to me. I tried to signal to him to move on, but then my swaying turned to falling and James rushed forward to catch me. He was mouthing something to me. I tried to tell him that I couldn't hear him, but I couldn't make my mouth form the words. My eyes started to close, and I dimly noticed that James's shirt and slipped, and I could see the shape of a white star on his shoulder.

~oOo~

James looked down concernedly at the girl in his arms. He had turned to go to the carriage when he realized that she wasn't with him, and when he had turned back, she was swaying where she stood. I had asked her if she was okay, but she hadn't said anything.

When James had started towards her, she had started to fall. Sprinting forwards, he had barely been able to stop her from hitting her head on the ground. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and she was trying to say something.

James will never know what she was going to say, because in that instant, Elizabeth lost consciousness.

Sighing, picked her up and carried here bridal style to the buggy. As James looked down at the girl in his arms, he was struck by just how beautiful she was. Her hair was wavy, an amazing coppery gold color, and her warm tan skin reminded James of warm, sunny days spent in the country with his family. Beneath the thick eyelashes, James knew that ochre eyes glinted intelligently. His expression softened when she tucked her chin to her chest and leaned farther into him. She was just asleep. She was probably exhausted after what had happened to her.

"Do mine eyes deceive me? Does James actually _like_ a girl?" James rolled his eyes at his _parabatai'_s antics. Jon appeared by his side, a bloodied and unconscious blonde boy slung over his shoulder.

"Quiet, Jon. She's sleeping. She's had a long day." Jon laughed incredulously, but quieted his voice.

"I know that, but I never thought that you would care." James paused. Jonathon was right; James had never been attracted to a girl. Sure, girls had been attracted to him, but he had never felt anything towards them.

So why did he suddenly care about this girl?

Shaking his head, James moved forward and placed here in the buggy, careful not to hit her head on anything, and settled her in a comfortable position. Ignoring Jon's knowing look, James crawled in after her and helped him get the boy settled. Once they were all situated, he closed the door and Jonathon climbed into the driver's seat.

"Take us to the Institute," James called out.

His father would want to meet this girl, and she needed to be with her family.

~oOo~

Light filtered through my eyelids, and I groaned, rubbing my neck. I must have fallen asleep at an awkward angle. My neck was stiff and I had had the oddest dream, with whiskered men and silver daggers and angels…

"Well, sleeping beauty awakens," a jolly voice across from me said. My eyes flicked open, and I was greeted with the sight of a particular black-haired gray-eyed boy grinning across from me.

I groaned. "It was real?" I mumbled to myself.

James heard me. "Was what real? The warlocks and fight, and meeting the most handsome man you have ever seen? Than yes, it was real."

"How kind of you, bragging about Jon's looks for him," I replied dryly. How was it possible? I had been attacked by animalistic men (literally), had killed one of them, and then _fainted_. I think that I was more mad about the fainting than anything else. I hated feeling week.

"My, I'm hurt!" James cried. I rolled my eyes. He sat back and fanned himself with his hand. "My, it's hotter than hell in here. I don't know how you can stand traveling like this."

I shook my head, but couldn't resist correcting him. "Well, anything would be hotter than hell, as hell is freezing."

James's eyes glittered with delight. "Ah, read Dante, have you? Did you enjoy _Inferno_?"

I shook my head. "Much too philosophical for my tastes."

Shock etched itself into James's features. "My, the _Inferno_ is one of the plot stories out there! I shall have to convince you of that." He leaned towards me when I shook his head

"Miss Lightwood, when the gallant hero who has just saved you from a rather nasty fate, he is never wrong. Even if he tells you that carriage is blue and made of roses." I rolled my eyes.

"Oi, James! You're sounding like your parents! Quit with the book talk!" I heard Jon yell from the driver's seat.

James winced, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I looked around the buggy for the first time. Beside me was Nicholas, a blue goose egg on his forehead and one eye black and purple. He was sleeping and snoring loudly.

Leaning out the window, I could see that Jon was driving, instead of our normal driver. "What happened to Jack?" James avoided looking me in the eye. "Tell me!"

"The warlocks killed him," he mumbled. I gasped. "I'm sorry. Our job is to protect mundanes."

I eyed him. "Mundanes?" He just groaned.

"I'll let my Mam explain everything. Normally my dad would, but seeing as you seem to absolutely _adore_ my sarcasm… Hey!" he exclaimed when I pinched his arm. Rubbing his arm, he glared at me. "Miss Lightwood, is that how you treat your savior?" I rolled my eyes just as the carriage jostled to a stop.

"Love birds!" Jonathon called from outside. "We're here!" Blushing, I leaned back as James climbed out and helped me out of the carriage. I gasped when I saw the building in front of me.

A massive church loomed in front of me, a wrought iron gate was open behind us, and the huge stone building stood before, its large spires and towers standing out impressively against the dismal gray of the London sky.

While James and Jon were hauling Nick out of the carriage, the front door of the church boomed open, and a man and woman stood there, with the man's arm around her waist. The man had black hair and the deepest blue eyes. He looked about 7 years older than the woman, who had plain brown hair and intense gray eyes. "Oh, dear," she said. "Another attack?" She had a faint accent. It sounded almost _American._

James nodded. "Yes, Mam. Five warlocks attacked a carriage and killed the driver. And guess what? The carriage belonged to Gabriel's niece and nephew, of all people!"

Her eye widened in recognition. "Oh, Tatiana's children! I had better go and find Gideon and Gabriel." She hurried off. The man's eyes followed her for a moment, his expression full of love, and then turned his attention back to us. His eyes twinkled.

"Saving girls from warlocks? You'll want to be careful James," he warned. "That is how I met your mother, after all." He had a strange accent, different from the woman who I guess was his wife, but an accent all the same. Maybe Welsh? "Did you by any chance discuss the finer points of Dante?"

James blushed, his flaming cheeks matching mine. "Yes, actually."

The man laughed incredulously. "Did you tell her that her savior was always right?"

James didn't reply, only blushed so red his ears burned, and the man laughed harder. "My, my, James! It's like you are a carbon copy of me!" The man turned to me. "Nice to meet you, Miss. I'm James's father, William Herondale, and that beautiful woman who just walked away was Theresa Herondale, my wife. You can call us Will and Tessa." He held out his hand, and I shook it, kind of in awe at his warm welcoming. He gave me a kind smile. "I'm the head of the Institute here in London."

He winked at me. "Be careful. As I said, your story is frighteningly similar to my story with my wife. If it continues on this path, than there will plenty of heartache and anger in your future." He turned away, and then turned back. "Oh, and if your story remains the same as ours, you'll be married in the next year or two." He laughed at my confused face and then led us into the church.

**So, good? Please let me know! Reviews are important! Please review!**

**~Boogalee**


	3. Parallels

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say, thanks for all of the support! Ravenclaw Heronstairs, faeriegirl12, dancerox1997, and .Dot all left super fantastic reviews! Thanks!**

**Also, I have decided that I am going to write this story from different POVs, not just Eliza's. It comes more naturally that way, so be prepared! ;)**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, only Elizabeth and the plot! And some other OCs…**

Chapter 3- Parallels

Will's POV

I turned away, leading the confused teens into the Institute, trying not to show them my worry. The last time that a girl who had no knowledge of our world had been rescued by warlocks, as I said earlier, a huge plot against shadowhunters had been revealed, and, despite the fact that I had been jesting with them, something told me that this new plot would be just as dangerous.

I shuddered, hoping my son wouldn't have to live through what I'd gone through. Sure, I had met my wife, the most amazing woman in the world, but I had lost my _parabatai_ and had looked death in the face.

Looking back over my shoulder, I glanced at James and that girl, Eliza. The ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I realized they were talking about books. It was frightfully similar to the talks that Tessa and I used to have.

I shook my head. Who am I kidding? We still have those talks.

I watched as Jonathon trailed behind them, a look of curiosity on his face as he watched his cousin and _parabatai_ interact.

I turned away. I could see what was happening between my son and Elizabeth, but I doubted either of them could.

James's POV

I shook my head as Elizabeth answered right. _Again_.

We were playing a game where one person said a quote from a book, and the other person had to guess what book it was from. Normally, the only people who could beat me at it were Mam and Father, but this girl was giving me a run for my money.

I tuned back into what she was saying. "'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.'"

I tried very hard not to snort, but failed miserably. She let out a tiny giggle, and I couldn't help but notice the cute little wrinkle that formed between her eyebrows. _Gosh, she's beautiful_. The thought sprang, unbidden, into my mind.

Where did that come from?

Mentally shaking it off, I replied scornfully, "_A Tale of Two Cities_. Could you have made it any easier?" She smiled slightly and I couldn't help but smile back.

I tried to think of a quote that maybe she wouldn't know. Scrambling, I said, "'Me, poor man, my library was dukedom large enough.'"

She smirked. "_The Tempest,_ Shakespeare. Do you think that I haven't read at all?"

I rolled my eyes, and yet couldn't stop my grin from spreading. I offered her my arm, as was proper. "No, I was just scrambling for a quote that hadn't been said."

She too rolled her eyes, and, after a brief hesitation, took my proffered arm. "So, my dashing savior admits that he has been bested by a girl?"

I mock-gasped. "My dear, the battle has only just begun. Who knows, maybe my incredibly good looks will convince you to let me win!"

I snickered as she just made a grunt of annoyance.

She didn't pull her arm away, though.

Elizabeth's POV

I grunted as James let loose his wild egomaniacal humor.

Really, could you get anymore full of yourself?

While he laughed at his own joke, I mentally searched for a quote. Hmm, maybe… "'Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful!'"

Sucking in his laughter, he paused for a moment, then said, "_Frankenstein_, Mary Shelley. For some reason, my dad made me read it." He shrugged. "Don't know why."

He thought for a moment, and then said, "We need to catch up." I looked ahead to see that Will had disappeared around a corner. Oops.

For the first time, I looked around. I had no idea how we had gotten where we were.

I sighed. Curse this handsome boy and his way of capturing my attention!

Jonathon's POV

I walked quietly behind James and Eliza. I felt oddly like a third wheel, somehow included in a scene in which I was not wanted. I felt like an unsuspecting tourist walking in on one of those new moving pictures while it was being filmed, caught involuntarily in the background.

I watched as she made him laugh without trying, how even her grunt brought some new light into her eyes.

I felt a pang of jealously. I remembered how long it had taken for James to be my _parabatai_, how long it took him to trust me, and here I was, watching him trust a girl that he barely even knew.

Of course, she was my cousin. But that didn't stop me from practically seething with envy.

I walked stealthily behind them until we reached the parlor, where everyone was waiting for us. I saw Uncle Gideon and Sophie, along with their daughter Virginia and her fiancé, Charles Fairchild. His parents, Charlotte and Henry, were away in Idris. Virginia's kid brother, Thomas, was probably in the music room, playing around with his flute.

My mother and father, Cecily and Gabriel Lightwood, waited by the fireplace, with my two brothers, Alexander, or Alex, and Christopher. Mother was holding my baby sister, Anna, gently in her arms, and Father was gazing down on them lovingly. Out of everyone in my family, I was the only one who had inherited even some of my father's features. All of my siblings looked like my mother, with black hair and blue eyes, while I was the spitting image of Father, with brown hair and green eyes.

Glancing around, I saw that Will and Tessa had taken up the couch with their daughter, Lucie, so the only seats left were the loveseat and a stool.

I took the stool, leaving the two-person couch to the lovebirds.

Tessa's POV

My eyes scanned the room full of shadowhunters. No matter how many times I did this, large assemblies of them always made me nervous.

Will and I stood up, and, as I cleared my throat to speak, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I glanced at him gratefully and his loving smile pushed me on. "As some of you have heard, this afternoon, James and Jon managed to stop an attack lead by 5 warlocks on what appeared to be a mundane buggy. In actuality, it was the carriage we were expecting with Tatiana's children."

I saw Gideon and Gabriel's gazes dart towards the girl. I looked at her fully, and was struck by how much she reminded me of autumn. Her golden eyes and skin coupled with her copper hair created a warm aura around her.

I gestured for her to step forward. "This is Elizabeth Lightwood. Her brother, Nicholas, is currently residing in the infirmary." I saw her jump at my words and shot James a glare; apparently he had forgotten to tell her where her brother was. He just shrugged apologetically. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was so much like his father, it was scary.

Movement in the center of the room drew my attention, and I saw Gideon and Gabriel unlatching their families' grip on them and making their way forward. They both stopped in front of Elizabeth. "She looks so much like Tatiana," Gideon murmured.

Gabriel nodded. "It's uncanny." Elizabeth shifted, uncomfortable under their scrutiny, and then she seemed to sway on her feet, her eyes crossing slightly. I decided to save the girl.

I walked up beside her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Come on, dear," I murmured, leading her out of the room. The poor girl looked exhausted and shell shocked. I lead her to one of the guest rooms.

She reminded me an awful lot of my younger self.

Elizabeth's POV

I numbly let Tessa lead me away from the parlor. I was exhausted. Sometime between when James and I had finished or game and the time we had made it to the parlor, the exhaustion had kicked in, and right now, I couldn't tell you if it was raining or Tuesday.

Distantly, I saw her open a door and felt her sit me down on a bed. I sat there, as she walked around to the back of me and finished untying the laces that the warlock hadn't torn. I mumbled in disbelief; I hadn't even noticed how ruined my dress was.

A pity. It was a nice dress.

Soon, Tessa stood me up and gently lifted my coverings off of me and handed me a nightgown that I hadn't seen her carrying. I stood there dazed as she guided my limbs into it and laid me down on the bed.

As she pulled the covers over me, I knew no more.

Tessa's POV

As I walked back into the parlor, my thoughts kept straying to the sleeping girl. She had a strong spirit, I could tell, even after knowing her for only a couple of minutes.

As soon as I entered the parlor. James came rushing over to me. He looked as if he had been pacing. "Is she alright?" he asked quickly.

Puzzled, I nodded. As relief set in on his features, I understood.

He probably didn't know it yet, but my son was in love.

**So, did you like the different points of view? Also, who knows why Will made James read Frankenstein? Cookies next chapter for whoever answers right?**

**Please, let me know what you think about the POVs! Please review!**

**~Boogalee**


	4. Dreams

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long absence, but I have been super busy lately. Thanks to Ravenclaw Heronstairs, dancerox1997, and Thalia for reviewing last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, only Eliza and the plot! And my other OCs.**

Chapter 4- Dreams

James's POV

Mam and I walked together to the front of the parlor to talk to the assembled shadowhunters. She began, "Miss Lightwood has had a very long day, and she is exhausted-"

"No doubt," Father cut in. "Remember how exhausted you were when I saved you when we met?"

Mam just rolled her eyes, then turned to me. "James, I would like to hear, in very _precise_ detail, what happened when you found the Lightwood's carriage."

I gulped. I knew she would ask that. I had no qualms with telling the story of the actual fight, but the tale of how Jon and I had come to be there was something I would rather not like to relate. Luckily, Jon saved me.

"We had been out walking, and I was trying to get James to get within 20 feet of a duck-" At this point, my father glared at him; he had a strange branch of ornithophobia; for some reason he had a deathly fear of ducks. Jon cleared his throat, and then continued. "When we heard the sounds of a scuffle. We decided to go investigate and arrived just in time to see Mr. Lightwood pulled roughly out of the carriage."

I jumped in; I could take it from there. "Two of the five warlocks quickly grabbed him and immediately gagged him. At this point, Miss Lightwood leapt out of the carriage, but for some reason, they didn't grab her immediately. Jon and I waited patiently in the trees, so we had quite a good view of what was going on. I watched her face as she realized that something was off about the men, and then, to our great surprise, she started to _lecture_ them." A few chuckles broke out around the room, and I grinned at the memory. She could give Mam a run for her money.

"Now, at the end of her rant, she took her boot off, and, when they started to advance on her, she flung it at one of the warlocks, one that had whiskers, and managed to take him down for a good four or five minutes. Two of the warlocks were still holding her brother, so that left only two coming after her.

"We probably should have intervened at that point, but I must admit, I was a bit curious. When one with scales and one with a snake tongue raced at her from either side, she simply smirked and sidestepped at the last minute. They crashed into each other and were down for a while.

"At this point, I was having trouble holding in my laughter, I mean, three warlocks, taken out by a mundane girl?

"Anyways, at that point, the one's holding Mr. Lightwood decided to join, and one of them punched him out and began to advance towards her, but, unbeknownst to our heroine-" Mam and Da rolled their eyes at my theatrics, and I sent Mam a wink. "The whiskered one had recovered from his injury and had crept up behind her. I intervened when he made it clear that he didn't want her for wholesome recreational activities."

A slight muttering off gasps and whispers rang throughout the room, and I shuddered, remembering the look of pure fear in Eliza's golden eyes as the man ripped open the back of her dress.

"Now, while I had surprised the warlock, Miss Lightwood and I were able to engage in small talk, and I discovered that she has a most _delightful_ personality-" Groans rang throughout to room at my antics, along with multiple "Get on with the stories".

I cleared my throat. "The warlock was not amused, however, and clamped his hand on Miss Lightwood's mouth. I called down Jon, and he expertly flung his daggers and took out the two that had been holding Mr. Lightwood." I nodded at Jonathon, but he only made a noise of annoyance.

"Now, the warlock had a brilliant idea to threaten Miss Lightwood-" numerous gasps of disbelief- "But he didn't take into account her sense of self-preservation. She licked his hand, I think-"

I had to pause; people started chuckling again. "Stomped on his foot, and bucked her head back. I'm pretty sure she broke his nose."

Now, the muttering changed to mumbles of amazement; almost nobody had that much raw fighting instinct. "But that's not all. She twisted out of his grip, turned around, and kneed him square in the groin." Winces of pity from all the males in the room. "And then, when he dropped to the ground in pain, she took his dagger and plunged it straight through his heart."

Okay, forget muttering, people were full out questioning now. "Are you sure that's what happened?" Charles asked disbelievingly. He turned to Jon for assurance.

Jon nodded his agreement. "That's what happed. Of course…" His eyes got a wicked glint in them. "She did have a slight break down afterward, and James did a most _excellent _job of comforting her."

I felt all eyes swivel to me, and couldn't help the blush that rose in my cheeks.

Elizabeth's POV

_Music._

_That's the first thing I am aware of._

_A soft, lilting melody, rising and falling like the crests of waves on the sea._

_Constantly ebbing and flowing, never the same_

_Warmth._

_Slight pressure on the center of my back and my palms, almost as if I was dancing with someone._

_Feeling._

_The whisper of silk against my skin, of my bouncy curls pulled back fancifully with pins, and of the soft fabric one of my hands rested on._

_Motion. _

_The repeated rocking movement of a gentle waltz._

_Light._

_Bright blurs of color, constantly twirling._

_Sight._

_I can finally see my partner._

_Dressed in a fine golden robe, he leads me expertly across the floor. _

_Looking down at myself, I see that I too am dressed in gold, in a magnificent full gown with intricate runes etched in it with silver and copper thread._

_I realize I cannot see his face._

_He leans closer to me and whispers in my ear. His voice is soft and pleasing, like the gentle pealing of bells._

"_You are beautiful, Eliza." He exhales softly. "We are now together; you are my wife."_

_Suddenly, a falling sensation, and the music and my mysterious partner disappears. My gown is now in shreds, more and more bits falling off with every passing second. I am trapped in a dungeon, my hands manacled high on the wall, forcing me to remain upright. _

_A dark man enters the room and chuckles malevolently. "Dear, dear Elizabeth," he hisses, "The Circle welcomes you to our humble abode."_

_Once again, the sensation of falling, and I am back at home, once again five years old. I huddle next to Mother, having yet another sleepless night, and she whispers tales to me._

_Tales of faeries and warlocks…_

_Of love and devotion…_

_Of men that are half angels._

I wake with a start, my pulse quick, sweating like crazy. I shudder, the memories of my dreams still clinging to me. I try to clear my mind, but exhaustion only takes over again.

**Okay, so I know that that was a whole lot of nothing after such a long absence, but, you know, gotta set up a scene. Anyways, please review!**

**Thanks! Love ya'll!**

**~Boogalee**


	5. Incantevole

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey! I am so sorry that I am taking so long to update. Normally I update my fanfictions at least twice a week, but I've been super busy all of the sudden!**

**Anyways, thanks to Guest, Thalia, and Bookworm11114 for their reviews! And thanks to Bookworm11114 for the helpful hint! Believe me, I'm trying! I just wonder how I can improve upon such amazing characters…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, just my OCs and the plot!**

**Also, a warning, to those of you who have read the 13****th**** Reality, it may seem slightly similar to that for a while.**

Chapter 5- _Incantevole_

Elizabeth's POV

The next time I woke up, I heard two voices arguing outside of the door to my room.

"James, you can't protect her forever." This voice, a clear tenor, was one that I had never heard before. I had time to vaguely wonder who it belonged to when James answered.

"Give the poor girl a break. She hasn't been conscious for five consecutive minutes the past three days."

I sat straight up. _Three_ days? How is that possible? Last thing I remember was Tessa laying me down in the bed, and some strange dreams… An odd tingling crept over me as I recalled the dream involving my faceless groom. It was almost as if I had met him before. I didn't know if these dreams were figments of my imagination or if they were showing me something that was to happen in the future, but one thing was for certain.

If that was in the future, it was _way_ in the future. I tended to scare boys off because of my intimidating 6 foot tall frame, sharp temper, and general dislike of the male species. And it also didn't help that I read so much that I was smarter than ten of them combined.

I sighed. No, if there was a suitor in my future, he would probably have to be a giant and patient.

Just as I was hauling myself out of bed, the door to my room barged open and the owner of the new voice walked in as if he owned the place, his broad grin radiating warmth and light. Instinctively, as the door opened, I had tried to drag my blankets back over me, but had somehow entangled myself in them so effectively I couldn't have gotten out if James hadn't stepped quietly forward and helped me out.

Quite respectively, I might add.

Once I was free of my sheets, James turned toward the newcomer and said, "Was that really necessary? Barging into the room of a girl you don't know, when she hardly knows anyone else here or even where she is?"

The man only laughed. "Well, I see no problem, no? She was just about to get up, it seems." He had a slight accent when he spoke, as if English wasn't his first language. He turned and gave me a wink, and I realized with a start that he is probably only 19 at the oldest. He's even taller than me, probably by a good three inches, and has the muscle of a professional swordsman.

Suddenly, I remembered where I was and his muscles made sense to me.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I straightened out my thin nightgown and backed away from the new man. It brought me closer to James, but that was better than this stranger. Barely. James was still a cocky pretty boy. No matter how many books he had read.

This new man just grinned on. He was a rugged kind of handsome, with windblown blonde hair, tan skin, and olive green eyes. A foreigner, my guess. His features were a far cry from James's elfin look, instead having a strong jaw and cheekbones, and a nose so crooked I would have to guess that it had been broken at least twice.

I realized with a shock that he was… sort of… _attractive_.

I had never been attracted to guys before I came here, and now, two of the most stunning men in the world were here, and suddenly my _hormones_ start to act up. Talk about bad timing.

Just as the silence was about to get awkward, the newcomer clapped his hands together. "So," he called. "You must be the famous Elizabeth Lightwood." He held out his hand, and I shot James a puzzled look as I mutely nodded and put my hand in the man's. When James failed to elaborate, the man went on. "I am Luka Nightbeam, of the Rome Italy Institute, sent here on a diplomacy trip." He bent and brushed his lips against my fingers, and I shot James another confused glance as Mr. Nightbeam took my arm and lead me from the room.

"You are _incredibilmente bello, ragazza di fuoco._" His voice took on a musical tone, rising and falling in each syllable. I shot him a questioning glance, but he only said, "All things to those who wait, _mio caro._"

I gave a frustrated grunt and James laughed, suddenly appearing at my side. Really, that boy was stealthier than a cat.

All of the sudden, I became distinctly aware that I was severely underdressed. I immediately pulled back from both boys and they gave me curious looks. Doing my best to cover myself, I asked James, "Do you, by any chance, have a dress I could borrow?"

Both of them burst out laughing. "_Mio caro,_" Luka breathed. "I doubt that James has one. He's straight, as far as I know."

"As far as you know," James replied, and they were both overcome with a whole new round of giggles. Rolling my eyes at their antics, I waited until James had calmed down enough to answer a question.

"I meant, could you possibly tell me where I could find some other girl, assuming that there are more, and ask if she could lend me one." Still gasping for breath, James managed to nod.

"Sure, Jon's cousin Virginia is just down the hall. Take the first left, third door on the right. Though, any dress of hers will surely be too short. By at least a mile. At least it will be handy if there's a flood."

I rolled my eyes yet again as the boys were once again broken down into giggling messes, and went off to find Virginia.

Luka's POV

My eyes couldn't help but follow Elizabeth as she took off down the hall something about her was… _incantevole_. How you say, _enchanting_.

As my laughter subsided, I thought again of how she had expertly handled a bunch of immature boys. Seems like something she was used to.

As my mind went again to the sway of her narrow hips, the gently waves of her golden hair, and the humor and intelligence in her golden eyes, I realized I was about to jump off the deep end, and there was no guarantee that I would be able to swim back to the surface.

And I wasn't sure that I wanted too.

**Okay, so what did ya'll think? Don't worry, I have big plans stirring. Tell me anything. Hate, love, like, dislike, think I could improve. I'll take anything. If not, thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Boogalee**


	6. Some Have Died

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay! I was camping with my family and there was no cell service or Wi-Fi. Ooh, ADD moment. I was just watching the episode of avatar the last airbender where Aang and Zuko discover the truth behind fire bending. Does anyone else find it weird that they figured it out while dancing, surrounded by flying colors, and being circled by a pair of dragons?**

**Ok, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, only my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 6- Some Have Died

Elizabeth's POV

I set of down the hall, taking the first left and going to the third door on the right. Hopefully, it belonged to a girl who could lend me a dress, and this wasn't some cruel trick James was pulling on me. As I walked up to the door, the sound of someone humming made me pause. That melody... where had I heard it before?

Shaking away my thoughts, I stepped up to the door and knocked. The humming stopped immediately, and a crystal clear soprano voice called out, "Who is it?"

"Elizabeth," I replied, before adding, "I was hoping that you could lend me a dress?" Before I had even stopped talking, the girl had opened the door and pulled me in, closing the door tightly behind me.

"Of course!" She said cordially, but then blushed. "But, uh... I don't have many dresses. You see, I don't really like to shop all that much..." Her voice trailed off.

I nodded my head in understanding. "I really don't get the point of standing around and having some woman that I don't know poke pins into me."

A grin lit across her face. "Exactly how I feel! Finally, someone gets it!" She stuck out a hand. "I'm Virginia, by the way."

I shook the proffered hand. "Elizabeth." We stood there for a little bit in an awkward silence, with me trying to be patient and Virginia smiling at me like an idiot. "So, dress?" I reminded her.

She snapped her fingers. "Right! Sorry, I'm a little forgetful at times." Without waiting for a reply, she pulled me over the a small wardrobe in the back of her room. Thrusting open the doors, she pulled out three dresses for me to choose from. One of them was a horrid orange color that I suspected wouldn't look good on anybody. Looking at Virginia, who had straight black hair and pale greenish blue eyes, I wondered why she even owned such a dress.

The second dress, a kind of amber color, seemed a little too close to my skin tone for me to be comfortable. But the third dress was beautiful.

A deep blue color, it had a fitted bosom, staring close to skin until the waist, where it flared out slightly, falling down to what would be floor length on Virginia, but what was probably only to the ankle on me. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, and it really was a pretty dress. Simple, yet elegant.

Stepping behind a changing screen, I slid off the thin night gown and pulled on the dress, realizing that I had accidentally slept in my corset. Oh well, saved me the embarrassment of having to ask for one.

Once I had pulled on the blue dress, I stepped out from behind the screen, and Virginia started doing up the ties in the back without me having to ask. As she worked, she started to chat amicably with me. "So, I heard you like to read. Do you enjoy romance novels, by any chance?" She seemed really disappointed when I shook my heart no. "Oh. I had hoped that you had, so that we could discuss."

They was quiet for a few more minutes, before I replied, "I don't read love novels, but I read love poems." She had a puzzled look on her face, so I went on. "I think that love can only be expressed in an art form, not in reading about the exploits of some random woman who is so pathetic she can't even bake a load of bread." She still seemed very confused, so I decided to give her an example. "'_Ah, gentle Love! If ever thought was mine/to store up kindred hours for me, thy face/turn from me gentle Love! Nor let me walk/within the sound of Emma's voice, nor know/such happiness as I have known today.'_ William Wordsworth, Tis Said, That Some Have Died For Love. Ever heard of it?"

She shook her head no and had this look on her face, as if she was trying to figure out what made me tick. I looked at her, considering the same question. Suddenly, or musings were interrupted as the window blasted open, and a dark, smoky figure glided into the room. Virginia instinctively stepped in front of me, raising a runed blade from a clever little sheath hidden in the folds of her skirt. The more the figure entered the room, the colder and darker it got, until it seemed as if the world was made up entirely of me, Virginia, and the shadow.

Virginia and I stood back to back, trying to keep an eye on all of the smoke, even as it surrounded us. A dark, cold, voice seemed to be emanating from it.

_"Elizabeth Tatiana Lightwood_," it said hastily, in a voice that sent childbearing down my spine. _"You have proved more difficult to bring in than I imagined. I was quite surprised that you has the guts to kill my deadlock. I must admit, I didn't think you had it in you._

The voice seemed to laugh. _I will most enjoy the hunt for you. I am Lelantos, whom the Greeks worshipped as the god of stalking prey. And I will most enjoy stalking you._

The darkness seemed to thicken, as if it was thinking._ I think I will give you a little taste of what I am capable of, little princess, so you know just what you are up against._

Suddenly, I heard Virginia cry out sharply in pain

**Ok, so I know it was short, but I typed the entire freaking thing on my kindle, so ignore any typos. Please, please, please, please review!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	7. A Game to Play

**Legacies**

**An Infernal Devices FanFiction**

**Hey people! Thanks to Thalia and dancerox1997 for their fantabulous reviews!**

**On a totally unrelated note, this week is standardized state testing so this will most likely be the last update for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infernal Devices, only my OCs and the plot!**

Chapter 7- A Game to Play

No one's POV

A dark man chuckled maniacally. Finally, his game was set up.

The man was the epitome of all things bad. His eyes fluttered with black intelligence and ill-gained knowledge. His mouth curved into a permanent sneer, as if telling who ever looked upon it, _ if you are my time, I'll waste you._ His ears, large and bat-like, twitched at every little sound. His skin, a grey, leathery thing, wrinkled greatly at every home in his late body. His hands twitched constantly, as if itching to throttle someone.

Though his outside was fearsome enough, what was inside was enough to even frighten the great Heracles of old.

That fact was proven.

The man's sneer hardened. That upstart had been troubling enough in mortal life, and then he had had to go and find one of the rare recipes for immortality. He was an absolute nightmare to bump into when you are trying to break the world's perspective and finally earn some respect for the "demon spawn".

What resided inside the old man was different from your standard angst, anger, and hate that you are sure to find in any criminal nowadays. No, what was within this man was something much darker, and much more unpredictable.

No, what fueled this man was fiery, unbreakable determination.

Determination to break the iron fist of the Nephilim who fled over them.

Determination to earn the respect that he fact was rightly earned by the Downworlders.

Determination to establish the true pecking order, with warlocks at the top of the chain.

To make matters worse, he truly believed that what he did was right.

In all of the novels and poems and stories you will read, their will be some shred of guilt in the antagonist, something that stops them from going all the way, something to stop them from reaching their goal.

There was no suck crack in this man.

He believed that what he did was what needed to be done, nothing more, nothing less.

This was what had made him unshakable, unstoppable.

He chuckled once again, seeing in his mind's eye the image of a terrified girl clutching her fallen companion, looking around in horror, as if she didn't know where the next attack was going to come from.

_Oh yes, _the man thought._ Just as with Heracles, Perseus, and Ulysses of old, this will be a hunt for the ages._

To long has he slumbered. The Earth had forgotten him.

Worse, they had forgotten to fear him.

The man raised his hand to play cruelly with the girl some more. Yes, she was crucial to his plot, but he had time for his plan to ferment before she was needed. Right now, he had a game to play.

_Lelantos has returned,_ he thought. _I wonder who should be my first victim?_

_Who will be my prey?_

** Ok, so a rather dark and short chapter, but pretty please with a very on top review? I need to know what I'm doing good on and where I can improve! **

**Please review! Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


End file.
